masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kasumi Goto
Here}} Another translation Call me stupid if you wish, but i need a translation for the word wisteria ralok 23:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) 藤�Wisteria is a flowering vine that's popular in China and Japan. Quite lovely. Bakageta-Koto 23:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Whoever put the Kanji there, did you remember to make it Goto Kasumi? That's proper Japanese, family name comes first.AbsolutGrndZer0 17:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : It has been corrected. I know the family/given name order perfectly well, so why didn't I do it when I put the kanji in? DX Whatever. It's correct now. My sincere apologies. Thank you for catching me. Bakageta-Koto 19:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Isn't it a bit presumptuous to be doing this, though? Putting it in kanji form and doing the whole Goto Kasumi thing strikes me as pretty darn speculative. For starters, how do we know her name isn't already given as family name, then given name? If this is the case, Goto Kasumi would be incorrect. And it assumes that she would even use kanji form for her name. She might not. Her name nay actually not serve at all as an indicator of her ethnic background. Fun little example- did you know Chuck Norris' first name is Carlos? Norris, of course, is not hispanic, he's 1/2 Irish, 1/2 Cherokee, but for some reason his parents decided to name him Carlos. Maybe Kasumi's folks were just on a big Japanese kick, which has happened throughout the world from time to time. SpartHawg948 20:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: To answer: by Japanese naming standards, Kasumi is only a given name, Goto is only a family name. (Though, I'm sure there is some individual out there somewhere whose name doesn't follow the standard.) I am 99.99% certain that Kasumi is her given name and Goto is her family name. Also, if her family just wanted to give her name a Japanese spin, then why is her last name the very Japanese "Goto"? Even if the individual isn't of an ethnicity that uses kanji, a name can still be written in it. I do concede the point that it's a bit too uncertain, however. ^^ Let's wait for an official release on the kanji, if there ever is one. Bakageta-Koto 21:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Why would they give her a very Japanese name? Why would two people with not a drop of hispanic blood in them name their son Carlos? Sometimes people just give their kids names from other cultures. Whose to say that Kasumi Goto is even her real name? She is a criminal, after all. So there might not even be a family name. SpartHawg948 21:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) To be really pedantic about it, we don't even know if Japanese is still written using kanji in the ME universe ;) 18:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to beat this to death or anything, but you have to be a bit careful when you try to "translate" Japanese family names, especially ones with a history as long as the ones with "fuji" (藤) in them. If you look up "Gotou" (後藤) on Japanese Wikipedia, you'll see that Gotou is an abbreviation of 豊後国の藤原 -- "Bungo-no-Kuni no Fujiwara". Anyways, all I'm really saying is that you can't say that "Gotou means 'behind wisteria'": because of the way the name was formed, it doesn't make sense to interpret it like that. : This was an old post I made before registering an account. I hope that it can be taken seriously; given the amount of discussion about how to write her name, it seems that people haven't actually seen an "official" way of writing her name in kanji. As such, discussion about "what does her name mean" is meaningless, since the in-game romanization "Goto" could refer to ごと (goto), ごうと (gouto), ごとう (gotou), or ごうとう (goutou) -- and even if we knew how to romanize it, it still wouldn't tell us what kanji are used. "Gotou" itself, which the article seems to go with, can be written 後藤, 五藤, 五島 / 五嶋 , etc; the possibilities are too many, so it's safer to avoid discussion of how to write her name in kanji, and what it may possibly mean. Furthermore, the exact same thing can be said for her given name: sure, the noun 霞 (kasumi) refers to "mist; haze" (although 翳み is also read "kasumi" and refers to "dimness (of sight)"), but when Japanese people give names in kanji, they employ different ways of how to assign kanji to a "name" (more precisely, the reading). In addition to the kanji given in the Trivia section, "Kasumi" could also be written 香澄, 佳純 -- or it may not even be written in kanji at all, something which commonly occurs in given names for women. I hope that, given this bit of information, no one will have any problems with me editing the Trivia sections "explanation" of her first and last names. Rtl42 08:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) That would depend on the nature of the edit, wouldn't it? Someone can explain something all day and offer all sorts of info, but the ensuing edit has to be able to stand on its own two (metaphorical) feet. SpartHawg948 08:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, that's true, I didn't mean to imply I would overwhelm the reader with information. In fact, it may be safer to simply avoid the discussion at all, given how much of the topic rests in speculation, but if any comment is to be made at all, I think it would make most sense to just say that although her name is quite likely of Japanese, little else can be deduced about how it would be written in Japanese, so questions of "what does her name mean" are almost impossible to answer. Rtl42 08:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense. Honestly, I don't see the big issue, but that's just me. Seems to me, if her name is presented as Kasumi Goto, then it's Goto. Not Gotou, or gouto. But as I said, that's just me, looking to interpret what the developers put into the game simply and literally. SpartHawg948 08:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : There are a few different ways of transliterating Japanese into English, and unfortunately, one "common" method in use by non-Japanese speakers involves writing long "o" sounds the same as short "o" sounds (i.e. "o" instead of "ou" or the old-fashioned "oh"). To give a concrete example, the city 東京 is written とうきょう (toukyou) in hiragana, so both vowels are long "o" sounds, yet it's written "tokyo" in English, which would seem to indicate ときょ in hiragana. This is just a case of a poor choice of the method of transliteration, and it applies to Kasumi's last name as well -- since we don't know how her name is "actually" written, we can't say for sure which method the writers at Bioware were using, and so this is why the discussion in the Trivia section about what her names is so speculative and, imho, not worth keeping on the wiki (especially her first name). Rtl42 23:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, at least this much could be said, namely that someone tried to transliterate とうきょう into English with "Tokyo"(quite successfully, one might guess, since in English "o" can be either long or short, whereas "ou" is a diphthong and not vowel at all). --AnotherRho 02:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) 13th Recruitable Member To reiterate SpartHawg948's explanation: Miranda Lawson, Jacob Taylor, Mordin Solus, Garrus Vakarian, Zaeed Messani, Jack, Grunt, Thane Krios, Tali'Zorah vas Neema, Legion, Samara, Morinth, Kasumi Goto. 13 recruitable squad members. It may only be possible to have 12 members in your squad, as you can't have both Morinth and Samara, but there are 13 recruitable squad members, and as Kasumi is (soon to be) the most recent, she will be the "13th recruitable squadmember". So remember, there's currently a total of 13 squad members (as of Kasumi) whom you can recruit. Not 12. Teugene 11:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :It's true. I did in fact say that. One of my more auspicious moments, don't you think? (Certainly one of my more lucid!) :P SpartHawg948 15:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) So which one is Judas?John117XL 19:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :P Mr. Bond? I thought I heard her say Mr. Bond, but wasn't sure. :Regardless of whether she did or didn't, this would seem to be a reference made only to a male Shepard. As such, not really suitable for a headquote at the top of the article, and it'd be preferable to keep it out for the moment due to the resulting canon/Shepard gender issues. When this article fills out, it'll likely expand to include a dialogue subpage like the other squad members have, and this content is more suitable for that venue. SpartHawg948 02:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : Confirmed: "Gunn" is your cover name--first name varies between gender. FemShep is called "Alison Gunn." CipherCero 07:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, wonder what she'll call the female Shepard? Ms. Galore? LOL Seriously though, after listening to it over and over, it sounds more like she's saying Mr. DAWN to me. AbsolutGrndZer0 02:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Where is she? It is april 6th at 9:20 am eastern standard time, and I still see no mention of her on the cerberus network. Is this just me or has the DLC not been released yet :Not yet. I am on Xbox Live Marketplace now and It will probably be released around Noon EST. I sure someone will say when it is out. Lancer1289 13:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :However this is just my guess. Lancer1289 13:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Aparently it's not being released at noon EST. Strange, since the last major DLC I was waiting for was released at midnight; the Return to Ostagar DLC for Dragon Age. Maybe Bioware is trying to avoid the the "initial Return to Ostagar bug" with Kasumi? HitokiriAkins 16:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :That bug was discovered after the fact and BioWare immediatly took it down. Kasumi Hasn't even been posted yet so I Think they are waiting to later today. Apparenlty my noon prediction was off. Lancer1289 17:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Depression.* I was so pumped and ready to download Kasumi when I got home. Why, Bioware, why?! *sadfaic* Anyone on PC have it yet, or have you guys been shafted too? Christ I hope it's out sometime soon. No telling how long Borderlands will entertain before I go off and take a nap. 19:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I just checked the website and the date was changed from April 6 to early April. That's not good. Lancer1289 19:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) On the DLC page? It's always been that, as far as I can remember. 19:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :No it said april 6 for the last few days and last night. Lancer1289 19:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Well that is troubling, but the front page has an announcement dated yesterday saying she'd be out tomorrow. 19:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Unforeseen glitches can change the decision to release at the last minute. —ArmeniusLOD 19:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) FUUUUUUUUUUU Matt 2108 19:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, I'll bet that they will release it tonight at some point, past 7:00 pm Eastern time. Maybe they are having problems but who knows. Well that was inappropiate. Lancer1289 19:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, look at it this way- would you rather have it take a day or two more to release glitch-free, or would you rather have it release on time, be full of glitches, get pulled, and then re-released a few days later (like Broken Steel)? SpartHawg948 19:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I could swear it was The Pitt that was hopelessly broken at launch. ;) 19:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :No, you're definitely correct on that one. The Pitt had major issues on the 360, which caused it to be pulled and re-released a day later, and that may have actually been what I was thinking of, but Broken Steel also had to be pulled and re-released two days late for the PC version. Poor Fallout 3... such a great game, and the DLCs are great too, but so many issues... SpartHawg948 20:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Also this happened with Ostagar with Dragon Age and you have a point. I'd rather wait then get something glitchy. Lancer1289 20:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I knew about the problem with thje Return to Ostagar DLC; I was one of the people who downloaded it within that window when it was up the first time. I honestly think that Bioware may be delaying the Kasumi DLC to avoid potential problems like that. If that's what's happening, it sets a good precedent for Bioware remaining in control of their own company. They're saying "No, EA, we're not letting you push something out before it's ready. We did that with Dragon Age, and look what happened! No, the Kasumi DLC is being released when it's ready and bugfixed, not before!" At least, that's what I want to think. HitokiriAkins 20:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) So let me get this straight, it's Return to Ostagar DLC bug crap, all over again, god i hate that.... Shadowhawk27 20:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Probably not perhaps BioWare caught it before or maybe because thieves work in the dark it is a night release. Just thinking out loud here. Lancer1289 20:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) IGN Article: Problems with DLC Babyhenchy1 21:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) There weren't any problems with releasing the Firewalker pack. Why this? Because everyone was highly anticipating it and the joke is on us...yep. Shadowhawk27 21:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Really we don't konw a lot about the pack and how large it is. Nothing is released without problems and this one isn't as bad as we all thought, judging by the comments above. Lancer1289 21:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :It may be because EA insists on having the content on their own servers hooked through the XBL servers. There probably wasn't a problem with Firewalker because it can only be accessed through the Cerberus network, which connects directly to EA's servers. Because Kasumi is premium content and is also available on the Marketplace, this is probably what the snag is. —ArmeniusLOD 21:19, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *That's what's causing the delay? EA and Microsoft duking it out over who has control of their DLC? HitokiriAkins 21:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably, and it semes likly. Still I'd rather them take the time than be in the middle of downloading it and have it crash. Lancer1289 21:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) HitokiriAkins added after my commentLancer1289 22:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Yeah, we can see that by the timestamp. Mine said 21:59, yours said 21:20. HitokiriAkins 22:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) If this turns out to be just like Return to Ostagar, i'll scream....Shadowhawk27 22:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::*The DLC Was released on Xboxc 360 (downloading right now), sjould not be long before the pc version Rookie_One 22:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::*I don't see it on Bioware SocialNetwork O_o Shadowhawk27 ::*Same here. I call BS. -.- BS called I am on Live right now and it isn't up there will remove from article momenteraly. Lancer1289 22:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) If there one thing i hate more than delays, it's false claims... Shadowhawk27 22:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. Lancer1289 22:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I hope it is up soon; I can't dodge homework forever. :Get homework done it will take your mind off it for some time. I wish I had another distraction apart from writing my feros walkthough. Lancer1289 23:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) It's bad enough that i've been avoiding this game for the past few months :( Shadowhawk27 23:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I am new here, but I was just able to download the DLC. You have to go to the ME2 section on XBox Live Marketplace and click on "all downloads" I should show up there. In Canada anyways. "You better be straight up with me." (cwutididthar?) Holy crap, he's right. Got it downloading right now from here in the Midwest. Fingers crossed! 23:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) How is that Possible if it hasn't been released on PC? O_o Shadowhawk27 23:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Downloading now through Cerberus Network. Lancer1289 23:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Holy crap, downloading. Oh sure, the PC people get ripped off while the X-box people get it, how Drool -_- Shadowhawk27 23:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Damn, this file's not to shabby for a DLC mission: 764 MB. I had to go through Cerberus Network to get it, but I'm downloading the Kausmi DLC right now. HitokiriAkins 23:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) But I don't see her on Bioware SocialNetwork, what the hey? Shadowhawk27 23:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Downloading Kasumi From the comments above it appears that the best way is to use Cerberus Network to download Kasumi. However coverage is spotty so you may have to look then come back if necessary. Lancer1289 23:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) 60% downloaded! This is gonna be awesome. But I don't see her on Bioware SocialNetwork, what the hey? Shadowhawk27 23:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Give it time; everything will be working properly by tomorrow. HitokiriAkins 00:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting her though Xbox LIVE right now, and it's halfway done Masqueradebunny14 00:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) So the PC people get ripped off while the X-box people get it, how Drool. Thanks bioware, you're the greatest, NOT!!!! -_- Shadowhawk27 00:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *Ah, but the PC versions of these things don't have any of the problems that the console versions have. To be honest, the PC users have it better than the console player do. AND you can mod and patch the game yourself if you wanted. HitokiriAkins 00:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *How pray tell? By torrent? cause im not paying torrent Shadowhawk27 00:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *First of all, if you pay for a torrent (especially the program to download torrents) you are getting ripped off. Second, no, you would have to know how to mod the game. It's advanced stuff PC users can do that console users can't. AbsolutGrndZer0 18:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) argh at no real dialogue, just the talky blips like Zaeed : I'm downloading it and the file weighs 990MB vs Zaeed's 480MB and Firewalker's 505MB. I though it would include dialog, not small blips :( Well, then the content will be put in a longer mission. Armenek 17:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Wow, just sucked it at 5MB/s. She's actually fun. And even those small blips of dialogue are entertaining, with her opinions of your squad mates... and stuff. And yeah, nice of them to add a lounge. I may actually start a new game to try her out; that shadow strike looks nice. Prismvg 10:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Fun? Kasumi is not fun, she is awesomesauce! Also, she DOES talk in missions, like Zaeed she has some unique dialogue. AbsolutGrndZer0 18:23, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I played Zaeed heavily the first two rounds. I've got 5 characters, 3 from ME1 and 2 Newbies from ME2. They are Soldier, Vanguard, and 3 Infiltrators. Kasumi fits my playing style quite well and I love her "cute" addages when blowing stuff up. Right now I'm working heavily on Thane, Kasumi, and Shepard and will attempt to keep them as my main team till end game. I use a different primary squad each time. I've played so many variations. My Renegade Shepards have slept with the entire crew - haha. So, back to Kasumi...this is my favorite DLC yet from ME1 or 2. The artistry is languid and beautiful to behold. They did a standup job fabricationg an upscale, glactic party. I spent as much time walking Shepard around, just taking in the surroundings...even the music matched up nicely. There's a fair amount of gunplay...enough to keep strictly shooter types engaged, but not so much until the end of the DLC. I don't play this game just to shoot and kill; I play because I absolutely love the dialogue, the characters, the universe they've created. I don't even get bummed when a DLC comes in a lil' limp. For instance, the Firewalker didn't do a lot for me, bit it was fun none-the-less and I hope to see it utilized more on the battlefield in ME3. I never use the gaming torrents...I buy whatever Bioware offers up for this game because I adore it and I'm an avid supporter of the game. It cracks me up when people cry about spending 7 dollars! All in all Kasumi is a rewarding DLC and her personality differs, as to be expected, from the rest of the crew. She's charming, adorable, and obviously a romantic! I do hope that Bioware is able to interlace characters like Zaeed and Kasumi in ME3, as it would be fun to acheive Parmour status with either of them given that I play male and female Shepards.DIGITALCRACK 14:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Kasumi's nationality Should this be mentioned in the trivia? After all, when spoken to, she remarks if Jacob would like "Japanese girls with a penchant for kleptomania". HitokiriAkins 18:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Probably not becuase we can't really say for certain that she if from Japan. Lancer1289 18:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ...--Fatherbrain30 03:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, she is definitely of Japanese DESCENT, but we know nothing of the state of Earth and it's people, for all we know the Earth could have flooded and Japan could be underwater. AbsolutGrndZer0 18:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *Point taken, but I don't think the like I quoted should be ignored. Kasumi herself said the line, in the game.HitokiriAkins 18:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *Well, she does refer to herself as "petite, smart and Japanese", so... Prismvg 13:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Again though, as was pointed out above, all that means is that she is of Japanese descent. It is possible, after all, to refer to yourself by your ethnic background and not your actual nationality. I, for example, refer to myself as Irish quite frequently, even though by nationality I'm most certianly American (and even though ethnically I'm Scots-Irish as opposed to just Irish). So while we do know for sure she's of Japanese descent, we don't know whether she's from Japan. SpartHawg948 19:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Removed Port Observation image? Just curious, what is the reason that someone remove my image of Kasumi in her port observation room? Should that image be in a different article? user:ubcphysicsyangbo 18:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Suicide Mission Details (SPOILERS) SPOILERS Has anybody tested if Kasumi can be the one to go through the vents and hack the doors? It seems like she'd fit the description, being an expert infiltrator/thief. Has anyone tested it though? ~Swordser Buddy, April 7, 2010, 22:45 Apparently so, if no one has done by the time I get it, I'll try it out. Yeah, she can go through the vents. Tested it myself. ~TheArcticVanguard, April 9, 2010, 12:24 I find it hilarious that she can use Shadow Strike during the Biotic Barrier part and get away with it. Seeker swarms all over her and... nothing. Just an oversight from the developers I suppose. Prismvg 18:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :On a related issue, has anyone tried putting Kasumi in charge of the second diversion team? If she dies (she probably does), what are her last words? (I am a cruel person, I suppose... -__-) --Koveras Alvane 13:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :While I personally haven't tried it, her dialogue page has that she says "Sorry, Shep ... There were too many of them ... I did what I could." PikaShepard 13:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. ^^ I should have read that page more carefully... --Koveras Alvane 16:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem :) and on another note, you're not that cruel for being curious, unlike me--I killed my entire squad just to see Shep's death for myself... o__O" PikaShepard 16:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Stripe Beard? A casual glance at her image gives her one of those stripe beards that you see on the Asari. Perhaps she has Asari ancestry that could contribute to the manifestation of such a stripe beard. Though most Asari seem to have white/silver stripe beards, and Kasumi has a pink one. Just some speculation. -Baronfuming 07:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think that's just face paint, in all cases. And asari can only have asari children (much to Charr's dismay), so she definitely has no asari ancestry. Diyartifact 07:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Either face paint, or a tattoo. I thought it a tattoo. HitokiriAkins 22:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think that its just facepaint. Lancer1289 22:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, there's exactly as much chance of Kasumi having asari ancestry as there is of Commander Shepard and Saren Arterius being identical twins, which is to say, no chance whatsoever. SpartHawg948 22:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : SHHH sparthawg be quiet you'll ruin the ending of mass effect 3 for everyone. ralok 23:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::oops... sorry everyone. :P SpartHawg948 23:16, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I still see the Star Wars influence in her design. The lip paint reminds me of Padme, and despite trying to write off a Visas Marr influence because KOTOR II was not a Bioware game, she does resemble her pretty strongly in her red loyalty outfit. Dr. Abysmal 05:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Good and thank you for putting it here rather than in the article. I have had enough with reverting the edits on that point. On your point you do have a good one, but I think we need more discussion before that is either added or left here. The Visas think however no becuase we have had a long talk about that. The Padame thing however does have enough for some debate. Lancer1289 05:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :If you scroll up or review the editing history, you will see that any connections between Kasumi and any KOTOR 2 characters have been refuted and argued over profusely. But if I recall Queen Amidala's makeup and outfits were influenced by Japanese geishas amongst other things and seeing as how Kasumi IS Japanese, this connection isn't likely, and more likely influenced by her own ancient heritage. --The Illusive Man 05:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to talk about Padme. The one thing I really dislike about Star Wars: The Clone Wars (well, other the the blatant disregard for canon) is how stupid and naive Padme is in the series. I'll just bow out of this one! :P SpartHawg948 05:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : I dont mind clone wars so much, the canon will survive, it will always survive. It has weathered storms before. I get a kick out of retcons anyways, in fact i think the coolest part of star wars is hte constant need for a retcon somewhere in the continuity, and some good stuff has come out of retcons. ralok 05:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind retcons, but a lot of these aren't even retcons! Look at how they portrayed Ryloth! And now there's the whole Onaconda Farr (sp?) issue, which as far as I know is still unresolved. A lot of these seem to just be them shooting from the hip with no attempt at research. SpartHawg948 05:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Back to the makeup issue after looking at wookiepedia, I think there is some connection and may be trivia, I think it should be added. Thoughs? Lancer1289 05:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Is there anything else to suggest a link? SpartHawg948 05:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : You know whats really sad about the ryloth incident is that i watched those episodes, and it was only like thiry seconds that asued the error, one scene showed a location at a different time of hte day, but that was the only scene in the entire three episode arc that caused the canon to break, if that scene were just removed before hte episode aired there would be no need, but ryloth as we know it is not dead yet, there will be a retcon to save it (somehow) in fact me and my buddies are taking bets on what that retcon will be, i got 3 hundred saying that the five moons cause day night cycles on some parts of hte planet. ralok 05:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I didn't really mean to stir up a hive or anything, I was just noting that I personally see a few Star Wars characters in her, and I already saw the big debate, figured it fit better here under the lip paint topic. The only problem I have with that argument is that any possibility of it being a reference is waved off because Bioware did not produce KOTOR II, as if no video game has ever referenced another from a different studio before. Dr. Abysmal 05:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :No, I provided many, many other reasons besides just the BioWare issue. SpartHawg948 05:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::After jsut a little more research, there really isn't anyting besides the inspiration and physicall appearence. Not trivia after all. Lancer1289 05:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I am pretty sure the stripe beard is japanese, if trying to make a connection to padme i only remember her and the other queens having the red stripe with white makeup covering the entire face, which i am pretty sure is a japanese thing, therefore the stripe beard is japanese BEHOLD MY LOGIC ralok 05:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I can see that. Definitely when you put it in the context of the rest of Padme's getup in TPM. SpartHawg948 05:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : I am ashamed of hte circular logic i used to come to that conclusion though, what is sad is i made the japanese association without realizing it, and when i thought about it i realized my only logic was japanese have white makeup= padme white makeup with stripe beard= kasumi stripe beard = japanese . . . . there is something seriously wrong with that vOv oh well, i still think there is a japanese connection with the stripe beard. ralok 05:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :OK I'm going back and forth here but the stipe in TPM is actually a sign of rememberence for suffering of the people of Naboo. Kasumi's could be for Keiji. Just though I'd share. Lancer1289 05:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Dangit i am almost positive there is a cultural reason for it, i will figure it out eventually if there is. ralok 05:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It appears that I'm the only one that absolutely hates Star Wars, yet I love Star Trek and other such shows. TheArcticVanguard 07:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : What we have above my comment is what is acalled a tool, he beleives that because he probably beleives that by liking star trek that liking anything else with the word star is off limits, so much so that he goes into ompletely unrelated discussions about womens tattoeos aand comments how he hates it, Mr. TheArcticVangaurd please dont ever comment on anything lever again unless you have something constructive to say, also think about apples and oranges (i like both) ralok 00:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Relax, ralok, it's called a joke. My sincerest apologies for not making that clear. The current discussion was about Star Wars, so technically not unrelated. Honestly, did I offend you? Really? You don't need to be hostile, I wasn't offending any body. Insults aren't necessary. 00:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : When someone says something that is supposed to be funny in a sitcom, and the fake audience laughs it doesnt suddenly make it funny, you said something that cannot possibly be interpeted as a joke, and then tried to save yourself by saying it was supposed to be funny. Uou keepy yourself together because i am going to be keeping my eye on you, and hte discussion was about tatooes star wars only briefly came up because there was a similiar tattoo present in star wars lore. ralok 01:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Just because it can't be interpreted as a joke by you doesn't mean it wasn't one. Also, you're going to be "keeping your eye on me?" I'm sorry, but I don't really need your permission to do anything. Anyway, if you want to continue this, could you please do it on my user page instead of this? Honestly, if I were a tool, what I would've said was "yo dude star wars is the ****, man!" even though I don't like it. Please try to be civil instead of insulting me or trying to scare me through the internet. TheArcticVanguard 01:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey kids! Break it up! I'm going to be keeping my eye on both of you! How 'bout them apples? Don't think I won't do it either, cuz I will. I'll find you. After all, the internet is just a series of tubes. I'll find you! Grrrr! Menacing glare! SpartHawg948 01:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Missing the Crew Aside from Miranda noting how EDI has assumed the tasks of the missing crew members after the collector attack, it seems that Kasumi is the only one that will state that she misses the crew. (Or even acknowledge that they are gone) King Asta 19:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : Perhaps Bioware noticed the lack of squad member reactions to the crew's disappearance and added some dialogue to Kasumi to try and make up for it. Bronzey 09:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : Missing DLC I purchased the DLC and went to the Citadel. She wasn't there. What's my error? Herwin 15:20, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Her hacked ad terminal is right ther when you arrive on the Citadel. The only thing I can think of if it isn't, either you are missing an update, or uninstall and reinstall the pack. Lancer1289 17:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 I'm not entirely sure how they are going to include Kasumi in Mass Effect 3. Maybe they'll just make her an official character and put her in the game to begin with, whether or not the player downloaded her or not. If that would be the case, players might have to just start a new game without importing a character. That said, I REALLY hope that she will become a romantic interest. Someone that beautiful just can't be ignored. Who's with me? :Not I. She gets on my nerves, and I never got the hype surrounding her. On to the substance, due to the fact that she and Zaeed were DLC characters, I can maybe see them not being in ME3, but on the other hand, it's clear that, DLC or not, they were intended to be implemented into the game, and you also have to figure that DLC from the first game (BDTS) was mentioned in news reports in the second game, so there is hope for Ms Goto and Mr Massani yet. SpartHawg948 22:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Boy spart, you sure have no faith for kasumi, cause i like her humor in some of the cutscenes in ME2. Shadowhawk27 02:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I regret that we're bumping an old conversation, but I have to point out that Kasumi could be, and potentially is, dead on many players' ME2 playthroughs. Giving her (or any of the ME2 squadmates) a major plot role just isn't going to happen, because any or all of them could be absent from ME3 in all sorts of combinations. At the most we'll get a cameo appearance or conversation, but I highly doubt she'll play any sort of major role. The logistics of trying to account for the hundreds of possible combinations of surviving squadmates would be a nightmare. Bronzey 03:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow. I would have totally missed this were it not for Bronzey's comment. When did I ever express lack of faith in Kasumi? I have total faith in her as a squad member, and often pick her to go into the vents on the suicide mission. She just gets on my nerves, and I never got all the hype surrounding her. This was clearly in response to the query as to who was "with" the prior commenter about wishing for her to be a romance interest in ME3. I don't find her appealing in that regard, so I stated as much. If you wish to reply to one of my comments, please reply to what I actually said, not something that I never said. SpartHawg948] 03:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::When you said she gets on your 'nerves' meaning you don't like her as much. Oh and i almost forgot, i rather see her as well as the others that i made sure who did survive the Fall of the collector base in ME3 cause it's all ready bad enough that i lost Alenko in the first game and his blood is on my hands. Shadowhawk27 22:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, that's not what I meant at all, and I'd appreciate it if you stop telling me what it is I meant. I think I'm in a better position to know that than you are. It is, of course, entirely possible to like someone, and at the same time for that person to get on your nerves. For example: There's this professor at my college I really like. She's a great teacher, really informative, easy to talk to and to approach with problems, and very vibrant. At the same time, she gets on my nerves because she ends every class by singing, and she is (to put it mildly) tone deaf. So please, unless you're psychic, don't tell me what it is that my comments mean. I know you're apparently miffed at me right now (for reasons I can't claim to understand), but please show me at least this much respect. SpartHawg948 04:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well the only thing that gets on MY nerves is the alien council's lack of interest in the reaper menace that's on the horizon cause some part of me regrets saving them. Shadowhawk27 13:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Unused Powers? I was poking through Kasumi's audio files and I found a few interesting bits. In addition to the normal lines for overload, shadow strike, and flashbang grenade, she has several lines for using AI hacking, a power she does not possess in the released product. She also has a group of lines identical to what Zaeed says when he uses inferno grenade. Not sure if this would be worth adding to the trivia section of the article; if so then there are numerous other cases of audio suggesting cut/unused content for other characters as well. Dr. Abysmal 13:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Could you set-up a link for the files please. Another reference for her name? Reading on the internet i found this http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KASUMI_(block_cipher) . Could it be that the relation betwen this kind of security for mobile nets and the fact that Kasumi is a thief could be related (like some kind of joke or the opossite of what the KASUMI cipher do in the real world) :And what does that have in common with Kasumi Goto apart from that is a name. Also that KAUSMI is an algorithm, which is based off an original, I don't think Ms. Goto is a computer algorithm. There is no reference as the algorithm is designed to protect security, while Ms. Goto breaks it. Maybe, and I do stress that, it would have some extremely limited traction if the KASUMI algorithm was a code breaker, but it isn't. There just isn't enough to warrent trivia in this case. If you see here there is a lot of things that Kasumi could be about, however this, like all of those, is just name trivia with only their name in common. Lancer1289 18:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Good point, i just thinked that it could be a good trivia... :: tee. The cipher was the first thing that I thought of when she was introduced as a thief; made me laugh. XD Linar 04:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Birth years Since Shepard's birthday is given in Shep's article, why not add birth years into the Bios of other characters (when known)? E.g., Kasumi's birth year is 2160. Thoughts? --AnotherRho 20:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Since we have the data I don't see why not at this point. Its relevant information and as long at is comes from BioWare, or from the game, then it should be in the article. Lancer1289 20:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Was she paid? Was Kasumi paid to go with Shepard on the mission? Or did she do it because she's Kasumi and because of the graybox? It'd take away so much from her character but I still want to know. Thanks, -- 00:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Kasumi was hired (like Zaeed) by Cerberus to help Shepard. As a part of the deal, Shepard has to help Kasumi with the heist to retrieve the graybox. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:17, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Baldur's Gate reference Her hood looks like thief characters appear on Baldur's Gate/Icewind Dale related games Nearest Character using a bow. Also on Baldur's Gate, when Imoen goes stealth she says "now you see me, now you dont" and Kasumi says "Now you see me..." before cloaking. That and the fact that her alternate outfit is redish-pink (like Imoen) makes me think it is another obvious reference to a Baldur's Gate character. :I can't say I see it. You are basing it on a slim reference to a hood, and hoods are quite common among stealth characters. Also a bit of dialogue. I can't say that I'm seeing it as it is stretching it. Lancer1289 06:38, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well you may be right, but her hood is quite different that the average-shaddy-hooded-joe. It _is_ integrated on the rest of the outfit. Its not that the character is based on Imoen... just that there are some references that point to it just like Tali references to Aerie. I thought it would be cool to point that out. Peace! Low Profile When you first meet up with Kasumi, she mentions keeping a low profile. I haven't played through ME2 for a while and recently started another play through. On the Citadel were you have the chance to be "interviewed" by Khalisah al-Julani again, I had Kasumi in my group. She seemed to purposely walk out of the light from the camera. Has anyone else seen this? or is that just something all your companions do? Hmm. I'll try this out later today with Garrus and Zaeed and see what happens. --Slowrider7 15:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :All of them get out of the spotlight. After all, Shepard is the one being interviewed, not the squadmates. Lancer1289 16:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Kasumi's Appearence in Mass Effect 3 According to IMDB, Kasumi who is voiced by actress Kym Hoy will appear in Mass Effect 3 provided she survived the suicide mission at the end of Mass Effect 2. Because of Zaeed's appearence in Mass Effect 3 it is safe to say that our favorite japanese thief will return to fight the Reapers. link to Kasumi's page on IMDB http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0205916/ Kym Hoys page on IMDB http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0398325/ :Actually, it is not safe to say. We have no confirmation that Kasumi will be in ME3 as IMDb is not an acceptable source. Because IMDb operates like a wiki, relying on user generated content, it cannot be used a source by itself. We need additional confirmation from reliable, independently verifiable sources for this to be included. Lancer1289 03:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Kasumi confirmed by Gamespot interview... http://www.gamespot.com/mass-effect-3/videos/mass-effect-3-qanda-6349736/ :And your edit didn't make this apparent how? Lancer1289 22:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Kasumi... Lives? I'm running a disloyal-Kasumi campaign, and appropriately she "died" after helping Jondum Bau. But now that I've completed Priority: Sur'Kesh, Liara's e-mail terminal still popped up with the correspondence between Kasumi and Professor Olausen in which she helps assemble the Crucible. Now, I used, err, non-standard means to convert an everyone-loyal ME3 save into an everyone-''dis''loyal ME3 new-game-plus, so this may be a bug. Has anyone encountered it? ~SlvstrChung 21:18, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Shadow Strike glitch I'm currently doing N7: Hahne-Kedar Facility. I have Tali and Kasumi as my squad. When I was outside fighting to get in, I had Tali hack one of the quadrupedal mechs (which worked awesome, it pretty much killed everything), and then had Kasumi do Deadly Shadow Strike to finish off the one last bipedal mech. Now, that last bipedal mech was still inside the building -- hadn't yet exited to the grassy area outside. When I went inside the building, Kasumi was gone!! She wasn't with me, wasn't on the Squad points screen. I tried backtracking to the shuttle to go back to the ship to get her (I also had squaddies disappear in ME1, and could only backtrack to the ship to get them back), but it wouldn't let me get in the shuttle. Looks like I have to do the mission with just me and Tali. Very weird glitch, and I'm pretty sure it's related to Shadow Strike (sending Kasumi to a place on the map that's not actually accesible) rather than being related to the mission. Hunh. Dying brings her back. Well, good! me3 so....if we don't have the dlc for me2 we miss out on content in the next game? No you will still be able to see Kasumi and make the related assignement but the ending will be different as she doesn't know you. --DeldiRe (talk) 08:40, September 3, 2013 (UTC)